Bad Girl Rizzoli
by sexbell
Summary: Jane is a Bad Girl who has a jealous girlfriend, Maura is a new girl in school can Jane changed her bad girl ways and win Maura's heart? will Maura even want to give Jane a chance? this is a Fanfic that deals with Girl on Girl relationships so if that's not your thing or against your laws than move on for the rest of you please enjoy, this is an Rated M story just to be safe


**Bad Girl Rizzoli**

 **so I didn't like the first one I put up so I took it down and reworked it, I have also added to it, the first one I did I did do at 1:30am in the morning so that why it wasn't any good even those most of you enjoyed it, but anywhere here is the redone one, ill not changed it much just reworded it and also added things I missed out on the last time so it is longer,**

 **I did this for fun I do not own R &I I wish I did but I don't, I only own Lily, Katie, Kelly and Beth**

 **Jane POV:**

it was another hot summers day in Boston, so I decided to sit underneath an old oak tree in front of the high school this was my last year in high school or at least I hoped this would be my last year, before I head off to college well that what my mother had planned for me, but I of course have other plans the only trouble is that I didn't know what those plans are just yet! I am thinking about a road trap to see some of America.

" _hi baby"_ My girlfriend Katie says walking toward me and sitting down next to me under the tree on the grass before giving me a kiss on the lips, behind Katie was her best friend Lily, who I happened to be having sex with behind Katie's back, their are both cheerleaders and been best friends since their were both in Nappy's both of their mums have been friends since their high school days, Lily was the captain on the cheerleading team and Katie is the head cheerleader or something like that, to be honest I don't really give a shit, all I care about is being with them both and not getting caught.

And up until lest year I was also fucking about four other girls on the cheerleading team and about six other girls in school, will their do say girls love a bad boy, so why shouldn't they love a bad girl as well? And believe me I am as bad as their come

I do have a reputation for being a bad girl, I get into fights, I smoke, I cheat on my girlfriend, I never do my homework mostly because I got this cute little girly nerd named Kelly to do my homework for me, its so easy for me to get Kelly to do my homework for me since Kelly is totally in love with me, to keep her sweet I give her little presents every now and than, flowers, chocolate I also get her invited to party's, I also when around to Kelly's house one night to study while her mum was out, let's just say we didn't get much studying done, as we ended up on the bed with me on top of Kelly kissing her while one of my hands made its way under Kelly's top and bra so I could play with her boob, Kelly had her hands on my ass, most nerdy girls are normally ugly as fuck but Kelly is really kind of cute, she has blue eyes and light brown hair, she wears glasses and keeps her hair up in a plat.

If Kelly was to wear different clothes, wear contacts lenses and would wear her hair down, she would be very popular and even more pretty than she is now!.

That night when I went around to Kelly house, we came so very close to having sex that night, if it wasn't for the feat that Kelly mother got home early than planned, lucky for us she called out Kelly's name as she was coming up the stairs, so that gave us time to get off the bed and back over to the desk to make it looked like we had actually been studying.

So apart from Lily and Kelly every other girl in school has broken up with me after the incident, the incident being Katie found out about one of my many girlfriends, I had been fucking behind her back, Katie broke Cindy nose in three places and gave her a hair cut, so after that of course every girl broken up with me as their didn't want Katie to find out about them fucking me behind her back and end up with a new hair cut and broken bones.

it is a good thing I told Katie that Kelly is helping me with homework, as the last thing I want was Katie going all psycho on Kelly ass, I also told Kelly that Katie knew she was helping me with my homework and that she has nothing to worry about, I even managed to get Katie to talk with Kelly to let her know it was alright for her to keep helping me with my homework, so Kelly finally agree to keep seeing me as long as we was careful.

" _hi babe"_ I said then saw Lily " _Lily"_ Isaid with a little nod " _what's up?"_ Iasked but its was not a question, its just something everybody said

" _oh nothing we was just thinking about going shopping for the school dance after school"_ Katie tells me

" _isn't the dance in two weeks?" me_ asked them rolling my eyes and thinking to myself _"that what I get for dating and fucking two cheerleaders"_

" _yes but we also got to get new outfits for Stacy's party this weekend"_ Lily reply while playing with her hair and biting her button lip knowing when she does that, it drives me crazy " _so will you be joining us?"_ Lily asked me and I know why, its because we always sneak off somewhere to be together right under Katie's nose, Lily loves the danger of almost being caught, she says it makes it more exciting.

" _sorry but I am meeting up with Kelly after school, she is helping me get ready for that test next week"_ I tell both of them _"I am going to be with her everyday after school this week and next week till the test, but I will be at Stacy's party on Saturday"_ I also tell them

" _since when do you throw yourself into school work ?"_ Katie asks me, knowing I didn't give a shit about school or homework

" _since my mum have at meeting last Friday with our principal, telling her that if I fail one more test I will have to repeat the school year"_ I inform them as I take out a cigarettes from my pocket and light it, _"there is no way in hell I am coming to school for another year"_ I added after I took a long drag of my cigarette

" _I wish you wouldn't do that"_ Katie said as she moves away from me and moves closer to Lily to get away from the smoke

"I _told you before, if you don't like it, than you can go a take a run and jump because I am sure I could get another girlfriend by tomorrow, hey maybe I might even start dating Kelly, I mean hello the girl is already in love with me"_ I said with the cigarette in my mouth, this isn't the first time Katie has something to say about me smoking, she has even tried to get me to quit before and just won't leave me alone so I dumped her ass and by the next day I already had a new girlfriend, well someone I was already having sex with, Katie is a very jealous girl and I know how to work it to my advantage, by lunch Katie came crawling back to me with her tail between her legs.

I took Katie back because she is a very good fuck and I mean really good, she does things no other girl dose, Lily is very good in bed as well, Kelly however is a virgin so of course I do plan to pop her cherry, I knew that would be very soon as I will be with Katie all week, I just need to wait for her mum to be out of the house again, I think Kelly said something about her mum having to stay late at work this Wednesday I think it was, oh well never mind, what every day it is that will be the day I pop her cherry and I cannot wait, I mean I have waited this long already.

" _who is that?"_ Katie asked us so me and Lily followed Katie's eyeline to see who she was looking at, it was some girl I have never seen before because if I have seen this girl I would remember, no one else seen to know who she is, so she must be new and I could see straight away just how beautiful that girl is, she looks like a goddess, as I look at her, my heart for some reason starts beating very fast, so fast that I think it is about to break out of my rib cage.

" _I think that's the new girl, the one that just move here from London"_ Lily informs us, she has light brown hair with highlights, she is wearing a blood red pencil skirt with a white silk sleeveless blouse, she is also wearing red flat shoes those she looks like the kind of girl who would probably be wearing high heels more then flat shoes, but with school rules about not wearing high heels, she has to wear flats.

I don't know who that girl is but I just made it my mission to find out who she is and how I was going to get her into bed without my very jealous girlfriend finding out, " _we got ten minutes before class starts and I still need to go to my locker"_ Katie tells us, so we all got up and slowly walked into the school and toward Katie's locker, the whole time their talked about what kind of outfits their should wear to Stacy's party.

When we finally got to Katie's locker I leaned up against the locker next to hers and tried my hardest to make it look like I was actually listening to them, but I really needed to get away from them as I don't think I can handle listening to them for much longer and we still have another five minutes before class starts.

" _hey babe, I am just going to the toilet before class starts"_ I tell Katie than give her a light kiss on the lips before heading toward the toilets, thanking god on the way as Katie and Lily didn't say they would come with me, but I think their know that it is just an excuse to get away from all the girly talk about clothes, hair, shoes and make-up that I don't give two shits about.

On my way to the toilets some wise-guy thought it would be a good idea to bump into me and spill they drink on me, when I turn around to see who was about to get a black eye for spilling their drink on me I see that it was the new girl.

" _oh my god, I am so sorry, here let me help you"_ she say taking out a handkerchief from her handbag and started to clear the water off my jacket,

" _I can do it myself"_ I say snatching the handker out of her hand letting her know I am really passed off right now, the thing is I don't want to be pissed of at her, so I was just about to say sorry for snatching her handkerchief when.

" _is everything okay baby?"_ Katie asked me with Lily standing right beside her, than she saw my jacket and I knew she was about to kick off " _what the fuck?"_ she said in a raised voice that made people in the hallway stop and look in our direction, I guess they are hoping to see Katie go all psycho on the new girl " _did you do this?"_ she asked the new girl

" _I am so sorry it was an accident, I'll will pay to get it dry clean"_ the new girl said and I can hear the fear in her voice, oh shit I don't want this girl to be scared as I was hoping to get to know her, okay find I am hoping to get her in bed, but that won't happen if she is scared of me, I need to do something.

" _that's not good enough, I brought that jacket for her birthday last year, so you are going to have to pay more than just the dry cleaning bill"_ Katie said than looked at me and I really don't like where is is heading " _punch her"_ Katie order me.

" _excuse me?"_ I asks as I don't really want to punch this girl, yes I had been a little pissed off to begin with, but I would of probably just say not to worry about it asks her what her name was and took it from there, but no Katie decided to make it her business and get involved and now she wants me to punch the new girl in front of everyone.

" _I said punch her"_ Katie tells me again, oh man why couldn't of it been any other girl in the school, I would be happy to punch them but for some reason at had to be this girl the one I don't want to punch and not just because I want to get her into bed, no there another reason but I cannot put my finger on it, maybe because she is new, yes that's has to be it, she is the new girl and it is not fair to punch the new girl on her first day, she doesn't know any better.

" _please don't punch me, I am so so sorry it really was just an accident"_ the new girl said and it looks like she might just cry, I cannot do this, I cannot punch her but if I don't I will look weak in front of the whole school and I cannot look weak what would people think?, what the fuck I am I going to do? Maybe there a way that I don't have to punch her and not look weak at the same time but how?.

I got an idea, maybe I could back her up against the lockers and punch the locker beside her head and say that is a warming as she is new but next time it will be her face, that way I don't punch her and I won't look weak in front of the whole school, yes that should work.

" _Jane I said punch her in that pretty little face of hers"_ Katie says so I take a step closer toward the new girl and just like I wanted she backs away from me till she backs into the lockers, I hate seeing the fear in her eyes, I need to made this up to her but I can worry about that another time.

Just as I am about to lift my fist to punch the locker next to her head I hear _"what's going on here?"_ oh thanks god a teacher, for the first time in my life I am actually happy to see a teacher.

" _we was just helping the new girl here, find her first class"_ Katie tells Mrs Johnson in her I am so sweet and helpful look on her face.

" _you all should be getting to class"_ Mrs Johnson told us, the new girl was the first to leave and she couldn't get out of there faster enough and who could blame her, Katie and Lily also left to get to class as well and just as I started to follow Katie and Lily to class since we all got our first class together, I was stopped.

" _not so fast Rizzoli"_ Mrs Johnson called me back, oh great now what?

" _yes Mrs Johnson"_ I ask in the niceness way possible

"I _really hope you wasn't bully that girl, not after you promises to be on your best behaviour this year, it would be a shame if you have to repeat the school year"_ Mrs Johnson tells me, I cannot believe it, the school year has barely started and they are already talking about me repeating the year.

" _I wasn't bully that girl and believe me when I say I don't want to repeat the year"_ I tell Mrs Johnson, lets just say Mrs Johnson isn't my biggest fan and would be more then happy to see me repeat the school year.

" _that good to hear and since you wasn't bully her, why don't you make her feel welcome to our school by being her lab partner, because as I understand you don't have a lab partner "_ Mrs Johnson asks me, I would love to be her lab partner just so I could get to know her, but there is one reason why I don't have a lab partner and her name is Katie, so me and the new girl being lab partner will be nothing but trouble, since Katie already wants me to punch her in the face just for spilling a little water on my jacket, I would hate to think what Katie would do to her, if we become lab partners, so I have better out out of this some how.

" _I would love too but..."_ I didn't get to finish my sentence

" _wonderful, I will let Mr Johnson know"_ Mrs Johnson told me, oh shit now what?.

"I _hope you know I like your husband a lot more then I like you"_ I will most likely get a detention for saying that, but it is so worth it

" _everyone dose now run along to class"_ Mrs Johnson tell me before walking off, I take in a deep breath before walking to class, oh well at least I didn't get detention.

My first class of the day is geography, the class go's painfully slow, but all I can think about is that new girl who name I do not know yet! I even still have her handkerchief, I didn't know anyone under the age of 85 had handkerchiefs any more, should I keep it or should I return it, If I return the handkerchief to her it would give me a really good reason to talk to her without someone wanting me to punch her in the face.

I know I am going to be lab partners with her, but I am going to have to tell everybody that Mrs Johnson forced me to be her lab partner in some hope Katie won't want me to punch face in just for sitting next to me in class, when class had finish me Katie and Lily leave together, Katie tell me that she needs to find Beth before her next class because she need to talk to her about Stacy's party on Saturday.

" _Hey look it that new girl going into the girls toilet"_ Lily says before Katie leaves

" _oh yeah, lets go and finish what we started"_ Katie said taking my hand in hers and walking toward the toilets, great here we go again!. 

**so there you go the reworked one, I know some of you had messaged me asking me why I took the old one down but I hope the makes up for it sorry if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes, please R &R to let me know what you think**


End file.
